Chapter 1/SVU stay away from Cole
(Earth, New York City, SVU squad room) Both John and Typhuss are shocked by the news report on the screen showing Cole was released from the Penal Settlement. Why did he get released John says as he looks at Olivia and Amanda. Then Casey walked in. He was released on good behavior and his lawyer was very well spoken during the last court meeting, for his bail release Casey says as she looks at them. Cole worked for the damn Xindi during the war and what if he meets with Miranda Tate again, he's too dangerous to be out there free and he killed Prue, what if this is all a act says Typhuss as he looks at Casey. He's assured us he wouldn't that woman ruined his life and relationship, and here's something his lawyer sent to you and anyone that brought him in Casey says as she hands the padd to Typhuss. Its a restraining order against SVU, USS Helena, USS Intrepid, USS Enterprise, and USS Kingston John says as he looks at the padd. Then I want a restraining order against Cole, he can't see my family or go near my friends or contact them says Typhuss as he looks at Casey. Casey shakes her head. Sorry can't do it as per the agreement Casey says as she looks at Typhuss. John looks at the padd. Cole has the right to be around friends and family John says looking at the padd then at Typhuss in shock. I meant my family and friends, not Cole's, he killed Prue and he worked for the damn Xindi!, now I welcome Cole back to my family with open arms, Phoebe is happy, she has remarried and has kids now and Cole has tried to kill me a number of times, I can't forget that and Cole has tried to kill my family that man is no longer part of my family he had his chance and he was a jerk to me the whole time he was married to Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at John. Casey looks at Typhuss. You can't have a restraining order on him because it will cause issues Casey says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets frustrated over that. Casey he nearly destroyed the planet during the war with the Xindi John says as he looks at Casey. He worked for the damn Xindi during the war, he killed Prue, he's a killer, I don't like him and I don't want him near Kira or my kids, you stand there like you don't care that Cole killed Prue and Cole should be in prison he joined the Xindi against the Federation and if it was up to me I would put Cole back in that prison says Typhuss as he looks at Casey. Then Melinda May walks in and walks over to Typhuss. What's going on? Melinda asked as she looked at Typhuss. Cole Turner is being released on good behavior, my sister's killer is going to be free, Melinda says Typhuss as he looks at his former lover. (Space, sector 223 along the former Romulan Neutral Zone) The USS California is on patrol making short Romulan factions aren't attempting another assault on the Federation. (Main bridge) Captain Walker is sitting in the Captain's chair thinking about the last time the Romulans tried to attack the Federation, when the tactical officer chimed in. Sir I'm picking up a taychon surge directly ahead its a Klingon warship the young officer says as he looks at the console. The screen shows a Klingon bird of prey decloaking. Wonder why their here? Captain Walker says confused by the appearance of the vessel. Then the ship loses power and Rachel is taken off the ship as the warship cloaks. Damn it when power is restored get me Admiral Kira Captain Walker says worried.